


𝓂𝑒𝑒𝓉 𝒽𝒾𝓂 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒻𝒾𝓇𝓈𝓉 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒

by heaven21



Category: Ezra Miller - Fandom, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaven21/pseuds/heaven21
Summary: Imagine meeting your favorite actor and he ends up falling in love with you?It was almost impossible for you to think about meeting him but because of fate...you have a beautiful surprise!!
Relationships: Ezra Miller x plus size reader, Ezra Miller x reader, credence barebone x reader
Kudos: 5





	𝓂𝑒𝑒𝓉 𝒽𝒾𝓂 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒻𝒾𝓇𝓈𝓉 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my little angels, well I decided to change a little and today I bring you a new Main Character for my stories, meet Ezra Miller!
> 
> I swear by God I love this man, he is a huge inspiration and a crush that has been in my heart for some time now!  
> I hope you like it, GOOD READING :3

𝓌𝒶𝓇𝓃𝒾𝓃𝑔𝓈: none

It's already 6 a.m. and you're just finishing tidying up the last pieces of clothing inside the bag, and you feel something on your leg rubbing, you look down and you see a little (and fat) kitten, your eyes crossed if he lets out a meow, tries to call your attention, you lean down and hold him in your lap.

"You must be hungry already, right Nala? I'm sorry I'm not paying you so much attention but I have to get ready because in an hour Alice will be here to pick me up so we can go to the airport" you speak in a baby's voice and caress the beige hair of the little being who was hiding in your arms.

You put Nala on the ground and walk to the kitchen, you live in a small apartment by the sea, it was fantastic to see the sunrise or the sunset from your balcony, those were your favorite hours, where you had time to think and let your mind wander through the pages of the books, or through the lines of the countless drawings you did.

As you walked, your body shook with the cold of the kitchen floor, you looked at the window and opened the door to the small balcony and saw the sun rising, you saw the pink and orange light filling the ocean, you inspired the sea air and you went back inside and opened the closet removing the food for Nala and turned on the coffee machine. You lower your body and pour the food into Nala's bowl and once again you caress the kitten by listening to her eat.

You get up slowly and walk to the balcony, the cold at dawn was still there, you take a deep breath and try to think about what was about to happen...

A few weeks ago you turned 19, and your best friend and her older brother gave you 3 tickets to a comicon dedicated to the world of Harry Potter, and there would be the cast of the movie "fantastic animals: The Grindewall Crimes", you've loved the world of Harry Potter since you were a little girl and well... You've had a gigantic crush on Ezra Miller since you were 14, and when you found out he was going to be in that comicon you accepted without thinking twice...well now you start thinking about the consequences of that action of yours, just thinking that you were going to be face to face with Ezra made you completely nervous, tonight you almost didn't sleep just thinking about what you were going to say.  
While you were distracted with your thoughts, you heard your phone ring and you ran to the room to answer it, and when you unlocked the phone you saw Alice's number so you answered immediately.

"Yes?" You spoke calmly and waited to hear Alice's answer.

"Hey! Are you ready? We're almost there" Alice said excitedly, you took a deep breath looking at the suitcase trying to see if you forgot anything.

"Well, I'm ready, I just need to get my shoes on and close the window." You were a little nervous thinking you were a few hours away from meeting the man who makes your heart beat fast every time you see him on TV.

"Okay then in 10 minutes we'll be there!" Alice said quickly and hung up.

You looked in the mirror next to you and looked at yourself a little bit...you were chubby, you had curly hair and some tattoos on your arms and a huge butterfly on your thigh, in your mind you weren't as attractive as some people told you, you had a huge lack of self-esteem, and that's basically what made you more nervous about meeting the cast, you were afraid they'd judge you silently. ...or worse if Ezra judged you... you just shake your head and try to forget that thought, you look at your cell phone and you see that it's only 10 minutes to 7 a.m. and your flight is at 9, so you try to rush a little bit. You put on your favourite all star, closed your suitcase and went towards the kitchen and saw Nala lying on a chair asleep, you smiled when you saw that innocent little creature asleep, you closed the door and the window that gave access to the balcony, you left a message in the fridge for your mother to feed Nala 3 times a day and to water the plants, you took the suitcase and left the apartment.

»» time skipping ««

In a few hours you arrived in Orlando, the comicon would happen at the Harry potter park, you were delirious, more than your friends, but they knew how important that was for you.

When you walked into the park you started crying, it was the first time you walked into it, you couldn't really deny the happiness you were feeling at that moment.

"This is really magical, I never thought I would come here...at least so soon" you said smiling, you would never have forgotten this experience.

"We know how important this was to you, you don't need to cry ahaha" Alice said, hugging you with a radiant smile, "Look, it's not too long before lunchtime, do you want to get something to eat?" Alice asked, taking you by the hand and pulling you lightly.

You simply nodded and followed her until we arrived at a small restaurant near the place where the "meeting" with the cast was going to be.

The restaurant was really beautiful, it looked like we were inside one of the harry potter movies, your heart was a thousand, you didn't know how to process all that information.

A few more minutes were waiting for food when you heard an incredibly familiar voice, looked back and saw Ezra Miller walk into the restaurant with Claudia Kim by her side.

He was gorgeous, he really is super attractive, and his laughter echoed through the restaurant that was half empty, you saw him sitting at a table next to yours, and when his gaze crossed yours, you turned your face feeling the heat from your cheeks rising, and you could tell that his gaze was still glued on you.

Alice looked at you with a confused smile until she looked at the table next to you and saw who was next to you, her smile increased and she looked at him blatantly.

"It's Ezra Miller and he's looking over here" she said and you just nodded and answered.

"I know...please don't make him look this way please." You asked almost like a whisper, you looked over your shoulder and saw him smiling at you, your heart skipped a beat, you couldn't believe you were in the same space as Ezra Miller.

"I'm going to the bathroom" you said and got up very quickly, and as you passed Ezra's table you felt his gaze appreciate your body, at least you thought that, the worst options he would be judging you.

You went into the bathroom and took a deep breath to try to calm your heart rhythm, you took another breath and then you came out and regretted it the moment you saw Ezra and Claudia sitting at your table talking and laughting with your friends and when Alice looks at you Ezra's gaze sticks to yours.

"Y/n! Come on, the food's here!" Alice spoke and made a gesture with her hand to call you to her side, but the only vacant place was next to Ezra, you shook your head and saw Alice do the same gesture little by little but with a little more aggressiveness.

you start to walk and when you arrived at the table, you sat right next to Ezra, who in turn glued his gaze on yours and smiled softly.

"Hey, Y/n, isn't it?" he asked me with a sweet smile literally ignoring everyone around you

"Y-yes, nice to meet you" you say looking at him embarrassed, he found it funny to see your cheeks blush when he came at you

"Nice to meet you Y/n, so you came here for the comicon?" he asked you by picking up a fry and putting it in your mouth

“well she's come more to see you, she's been a fa you since a long time"Alice interrupted the conversation, what made you want to kill her at the moment, she just looked at you and shrugged, with a malicious smile, when you looked at Ezra again he seemed to observe your movements.

"Oh yeah? well it's a good thing we're meeting, isn't it?" he removed his mobile phone and opened the notes "can I have your number so I can meet you again?" he asked and put the mobile phone in front of you waiting for you to enter your number, you looked at it and smiled shyly, doing whar he ask.

"Thanks, now you won't have to wait for the comicon to find us" he said, smiled and winked, he was flirting with you? was this reality? Well, this day has gotten a lot better.

» TIme Skipping «

after you had one of your best days of your life, because you'd spent the whole day in Ezra's company and that was the most exciting moment of your life.

It was almost 10pm and you were in your hotel room lying there watching your social networks when you got a message from an unknown number

« Hey, I know it's a little late but I was wondering if you'd agree to come for breakfast with me tomorrow, I have the day off ;) Good night of sleep ASS: Ezra » 

when you saw that message your heart speeded up, and a shy smile roared from your lips, and without long you decided to answer

« Heyy, I'd love to, I'll meet you in front of the park, thank you for the invitation, sleep well Ezra :3 »

after that day your relationship with Ezra grew to something more, and you couldn't wait to see what the future will bring to you!!


End file.
